How Things Have Changed
by WritinChick
Summary: This is a Rory Logan story set about 4 years after graduation from Yale. I in no way own these characters, it's just my own story about what could and would happen if I wrote it. Please leave me comments so I know how I'm doing.
1. The Beginning

Rory and Logan have been dating the last four years and since they've graduated from Yale, Logan has been thinking of proposing to Rory. Hew knew that it'd be nice to ask Christopher and Lorelei if he could marry her. So he had arranged to meet them separately, then surprise Rory with a special evening.

* * *

Logan sat at a table at Giovanni's Italian Restaurant to meet up with Christopher. Everytime the door opened Logan would jump up only to see that it wasn't Christopher. He checked his watch and it was 1:30, he had made reservations for 1 and asked Christopher to meet him there. He was wondering what had happened to him. A little while later, Logan saw Christopher and he got up from his chair and put out his hand, then said, "Hello, mister…" 

Christopher cut him off, "Just call me Christopher. I am really sorry that I am late. The meeting I had ran late and I was going to call you but I realized I didn't have your cell phone number."

"It's okay. I was just getting anxious," Logan replied.

The waitress came over to the table and took their drink order then said when she came back with the drinks she'd take their lunch order..

When she left, Christopher asked jokingly, "So Logan what do I owe the pleasure of lunch?"  
"Well Christopher," he paused because calling Rory's father Christopher sounded funny to himself. "You know that Rory and I have been together for the last four years and I want to commit myself to her completely. Therefore, I would like your blessing in asking her to marry me?" Logan finished quickly because he was intimidated by Christopher.

Just as Christopher was about to answer Logan, the waitress then came back with their drinks and took their lunch orders, leaving Logan to anxiously wait until they had placed their orders. The pause felt like an eternity to Logan.

"Well Logan, everytime I see you with Rory, I can tell that you two are a perfect fit, but…" he pauses, which scares Logan, "you're going to have to ask Lorelei, as well." Christopher answered.

"Oh yeah, I understand that," he replied, "I'm meeting her tonight at the Inn."

"Wow, Logan, you've really planned this out, haven't you?" Christopher said jokingly.

"Well actually I have been planning to ask you and Lorelei for a while, but I finally got the courage to ask you both a few weeks ago. Then it was just trying to plan when I could get together with you both," Logan answered.

The waitress brought their lunches, and they ate and talked about work and sports. Then Logan paid the bill and as they were leaving, Christopher turned to Logan and said, "I wish you luck in asking Lorelei, as well as asking Rory! I'm sure neither of them will say no. They know how much you mean to Rory and vice versa."

"Thanks a lot, Christopher," Logan said as he shook his hand, then they parted ways.

Logan's cell phone started to ring as he made his way back to his apartment.

"Hey Ace," he answered.

"Hey, so are we still on for tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Logan replied.

"I don't know. Well I've gotta get going, because I have to type up this story for Sunday's paper, so I'll talk to you later sweetie," Rory said.

"I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too. Bye," Rory hung up the phone.

* * *

"Logan, hi. Have a seat in the dining room. Luke's already in there," Lorelei said as Logan walked in the door. 

"Is that such a wise idea?" Logan joked, referring to the time Luke wanted to kill Logan at her mother's party.

"Yes. I'll be there in a few minutes." Lorelei answered.

"Okay," Logan said as he found Luke in the dining room. "Hi Luke."

"Logan,"

Logan sat down at the table, but he was a little uncomfortable, then he started to joke around with Luke, so he wasn't nervous anymore. As they were laughing Lorelei came in and asked, "What's so funny? And I'm glad to see you're getting along with each other."

Their laughter stopped, Logan and Luke replied in unison, "Nothing."

"Thanks for waiting. Sookie just needed my help in the kitchen," Lorelei answered.

"Not a problem, and I'll just cut to the chase. The reason that I asked to meet with you without Rory," he paused. Lorelei was making him a little nervous because she was looking at him very intently. "Okay, Rory and I have been together for last four years and she means everything to me, and I wanted to ask her to marry me." Logan paused because Lorelei had made a little squeak. "So do I have the blessing of you both?"

Lorelei jumped in, "Do you promise that you're not going to hurt her?"  
"Ms. Gilmore…Mrs. Danes' I promise that I will not hurt her."

Lorelei looked at Luke then finished, "Well you have mine," she answered.

Luke then replied, "Mine, too."

Lorelei finished, "You just have to get in touch with Christopher and ask him."

"I'm ahead of you on that one. I met with him for lunch this afternoon and I asked him then. He had given it to me, so I just had to wait and ask you. Now all that's left is to ask her."

"So when are you going to ask her?" Luke asked.

"She'd be crazy not to Logan," Lorelei said, before Logan could answer.

"This weekend, so please keep this quiet until then," Logan asked.

"Okay," Lorelei answered. "Well, I've got to get back to work and you probably have to get to the diner," She said to Luke. Then they all got up from the table, Lorelei hugged Logan, and Logan shook Luke's hand. Then he was on his way back to the apartment.

* * *


	2. The Other Man

Rory is sitting in her room back at home staring at the computer screen. She is stuck on how to reword the story she was working on for the newspaper. All of a sudden her cell phone begins to ring, she was hoping that it was Logan because she was missing him.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Rory. Hi it's Dean. How are you?"

"Hi Dean. I'm okay, what about you?" Rory asked nervously.

"I'm okay. Do you think that we could meet at my place? I'd really like to talk to you."

"Okay, when?" Rory asked, now she was even more nervous, usually he hadn't been that abrupt with her.

"How about twenty minutes?"  
"All right. I'll see you then," Rory said as she hung up the phone. She was really nervous as to why Dean wanted to see her. She saved what she had been working on, then she turned her computer off. She left a note for her mom and Luke on the table.

She left the house and drove over to Dean's apartment. She knocked on the door, quickly he answered it and pulled her inside. She was wondering why he wasn't dressed and not clean shaven.

After Rory walked in, she asked him, "Dean, is everything okay?"

Dean looked at Rory, then he pulled her into him and kissed her.

She pushed him away and said, "Dean, I can't do this. You know I'm with Logan and I have been for four years now. I'm in love with him."

Dean looked at her, and replied, "Rory, you can't be."

"Why not Dean? Why can't I be in love with him?" Rory was frustrated with Dean, he had his chance and he couldn't do anything about it then.

"Because," he paused, "I love you." Dean answered.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but we've tried things and it didn't work out. Now I'm with Logan and I really love him. Things have to be this way," Rory answered as she started to walk toward the door.

"Rory, please. Give me another chance," Dean pleaded with her and she opened the door.

"Dean, I can't," Rory answered as she closed the door and left.

Rory got in her car and left. She drove around for a bit trying to process what had just happened between her and Dean. Then she went back to her house, to finish her story.

When she walked in the door, she went straight to her computer and started working on her story, when he cell phone rang. She picked it up and checked the caller ID, it was Dean. She left it to have the voicemail pick it up. Then she fell asleep after struggling with her story some more.

After she woke up, she checked her messages, there were two. One was from Dean, and the other was from Logan.

"_Rory, it's Dean. Listen, I want to apologize for what went on today. I know it was wrong and I'm really, really sorry, but what I said is the truth, I do love you. Maybe you'll give me a call back when you get a chance."_

"_Ace, it's me. Have any plans after you're done with your story? I thought we cold go out for a little while. Give me a call back when you get this. I love you."_

Rory checked her watch, it was 9:30, so she called Logan back. She just got his answering machine, so she left a message:

"_Hey, it's me. Where are you? I'm just calling you back. I fell asleep while I was typing up my story. Give me a call when you get a chance. I love you."_ Rory was just a little concerned, but she figured that Logan was out with Finn and Collin so she wasn't too nervous.

"Rory are you here?" Lorelei called as she entered the house.

"Yeah mom, I'm in the kitchen." Rory called back.

"So did you finish your story?"

"No, but do you want to hear what happened earlier?"

"Sure, now spill it!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Dean called me and he wanted to see me?"

Lorelei interrupted worriedly, she knew that Dean was still in love with Rory, but knew Rory was in love with Logan, so she didn't say anything to her, "You didn't go over there did you?"

"Yeah, why? Are you surprised?"

"Nothing, well, just a little. So what happened?" Lorelei answered.

"So I went over there and he kissed me!" Rory excalimed.  
Lorelei asked nervously, "You didn't kiss him back, did you?"

"Of course not mom. I'm in love with Logan. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
Lorelei was so happy to hear that from Rory, that she had to ask, "Rory, I'm glad to hear that, but are you going to tell Logan?"

"I have to, but I just hope that he realizes that it meant absolutely nothing to me."

"If he loves you like I think he does, he'll be okay," Lorelei comforted Rory.

There was a knock at the door, Rory looked at her clock it was 9:30, the next morning and she hadn't finished her story.

She went to the door and all she could see was that it was someone holding a bouquet of roses.

"Miss Gilmore?"  
"Yes," Rory hesitated.

"These are for you, but could you sign this please," he asked as he handed her the clipboard.

"Thank you," Rory said as he handed her the roses.

Rory walked into her room with the roses and put them on her dresser. She looked for a card then finally found it on her dresser. It had fell from the flowers,

"_Rory,_

_I'm sorry for doing what I did yesterday. I hope you can forgive me. I still want us to be friends, but don't tell Logan!_

_--Dean"_

Rory put down the card and there was another knock at the door.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note for Gilmore Girl Fan Fiction

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's just that's it getting to be the end of the semester and school is getting crazy with all the studying and papers. So please bear with me…I'm going to try to update this weekend. I've got some good ideas on how to work with the story, if anyone has anything else to add…let me know and maybe I could fit it in. I'm going to try to do as much work as I can so I could get back to updating this. Thanks for your patience!

WritinChick


	4. The Apology

Rory answered the door and Logan was standing there with a teddybear and a dozen roses, "Hey Ace."

"Come in Logan," she said taking the roses and teddybear. She put them on the coffee table then pulled Logan close to her and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for Ace?"

"Just to show you how much I love you," Rory answered, then Logan smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too. Now let's go and get some breakfast."

"Well I need to get changed, so can you wait a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem. I'll just nap on your bed," Logan joked.

Rory forgot about the roses Dean had sent her, so when Logan walked into her room and saw the flowers, he immediately asked firmly, "Who are those from?"

Rory jumped then told him, "They're from Dean. They were an apology."

"What do you mean an apology?" Logan asked staring at Rory, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well I went over to his apartment yesterday because he wanted to talk. When I walked in he kissed me. I pushed him away and then he told me that he loved me…"

Logan cut her off, "I'm going to kill him. And what did you tell him?"  
"I told him that he had his chance and that I'm with you and I love you more than anything. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what we have. Please don't worry about him," Rory said as she walked over to him and hugged him.

Logan shook her off, he was infuriated that this had happened.

Rory was nervous to speak to him but she got enough courage to ask him, "So do you still want to go to breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry anymore. Maybe when you get out of the shower I will be. Go and shower and I'll take a walk," Logan said as he walked towards her door.

"Logan, please, I love you and the reason that I told you was because I want to be honest with you. I want to spend forever with you," Rory said as she walked in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, but I'm just confused right now. I can't really say that I am glad that you told me, but I'm glad that you didn't keep it a secret." Logan told her as he walked out the back door.

Rory went back into her room and went to get clothes out of her closet when she looked at the flowers and started to cry. Slowly she got her clothes together so she could shower, and make herself look nice for Logan.

* * *

Logan walked around Stars Hollow, he was really upset that Dean had done that. He knew Logan and Rory have been together for a while and he couldn't understand why he would do something like that. Logan had begun to get a headache so he went into Dosey's Market to get something to relieve the pain. Logan knew that Dean worked there, but decided to be the bigger person and not start anything with him. Logan found some Tylenol and stood on line. Dean was at the register and looked very nervous like Logan had accused him of something, but Logan did not say a word.

"Logan right?" Dean asked as he ran him up.

"Yeah, that's me." Logan replied.

"Do me a favor, and don't hurt Rory. Or else I'll have to come after you!" Dean told him.

"Look, I don't intend on hurting her like you did. You've missed your chance and don't try to intimidate me to break up with her. Nothing could ruin our relationship. I'm actually planning on proposing to her soon, I just have to find the right moment," Logan replied as he gave Dean the money and walked out.

Dean knew that he had been shot down, not only by Rory, but by Logan. Logan never implied that he had known, Dean and Rory shared a kiss, but Logan wanted Dean to know that he had no chance with Rory.

* * *

Logan got back to Rory's house he waited in her room for her to come out of the bathroom. Rory was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror trying to figure out what had happened and if Logan was really mad at her.

Rory came out of the bathroom and Logan was sitting at her desk staring a blank screen.

"Logan, are you okay?" Rory asked as she walked into her room and sat down on her bed facing him.

Logan jumped, "Yeah, I'm okay. I actually just ran into Dean at Dosey's, but I was a good boy and I didn't do anything. I just told him that he had lost his chance with you because I am madly in love with you and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Rory looked at Logan and began to cry, "I'm sorry that I let this happen. I am so sorry. I ruined today for you. Do you still want to go to Luke's for lunch, now instead of breakfast?"

"Yeah we can still go," Logan said sitting down on the bed next to Rory. He put his arm around her, and she fell into his shoulder and cried.

"It's okay Ace. I'm not mad, I was just really upset that this happened, but I want you to know that I love you and I wouldn't let anything ruin our relationship."

"I love you too Logan" she said as she hugged him, "Thank you very much." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Rory checked herself in the mirror, and she let her face clear up a bit then they went to lunch.

* * *

Luke's wasn't busy for a change, so they found a spot to sit immediately. Luke came right over to them, and he gave Logan a look, which Rory saw. He asked them, "Burgers and fries, with orange soda and Coke?"

Rory and Logan nodded then responded, "Yeah."

After Luke walked away, Rory said to Logan, "What was that about?"

"What, was what about?" Logan replied.

"The look Luke gave you."

"I have no idea Ace, you know Luke better than I do."

"Yeah, I just thought that it was weird." Logan was glad that he had covered himself.

"So Ace, do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Not as of yet," Rory said, hoping they would spend the weekend together.

"Good, when we get back to your house you have to pack a bag, we're going to New York," Logan told Rory.

Luke came over with their food and Rory ate excitedly. They finished quickly so that Rory could pack.


	5. Not So Happy Trip

It was a crisp December night in New York, Logan had set up their suite with candles and dozens of roses. When Rory walked through the door, she was amazed. "Logan, how come you did all this?"

"Because, I love you Ace." Logan said as he pulled her close and kissed her. When they pulled away, Rory went to go inspect the suite. She could not believe that Logan had done all of this, especially for her.

After Rory was done inspecting the suite she asked Logan, "What are we going to do now?"

"What is it that you'd like to do now?" Logan answered with a question.

"Hmm…" she paused. "How about we watch a movie then go to sleep. We've got exploring to do tomorrow." Rory answered.

They watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Rory and Logan sat in bed, Rory had her head on Logan's chest. She felt so comfortable in his arms and was glad that they were together.

After Rory had fallen asleep, Logan debated when to ask her. Finally he had decided that he would ask her in front of the Rockafellar Center Christmas Tree, tomorrow evening. He know that it was going to be perfect. Shortly Logan fell asleep.

* * *

Logan had ordered room service while Rory was in the shower, so that it would be there when she got out. He knew how she needed her morning cup of coffee.

"Logan, are we going to be out all day?" Rory called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just about," he paused. "We've got a lot of things to do, so I don't think that we're going to be back in the room until late."  
Rory got out of the bathroom and joined Logan on the bed, she kissed him on the cheek.

Rory and Logan sat and had breakfast, then Rory read the New York Times, while Logan took a shower.

Rory had fell asleep on the chair with the newspaper still in her hand, when Logan came out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep. He thought that she looked so cute and peaceful while she slept.

Logan finished getting ready, then he walked over to Rory and took the paper out of her hand, putting it on the table.

Rory began to stir, then Logan bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Rory woke up then smiled and kissed Logan back, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a half an hour, Ace," Logan replied.

"Let me fix my hair, and then we can go." Rory told Logan as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Okay, hurry up though." Logan said as he looked in the mirror to check his tie and hair.

* * *

Rory loved the way the darkness fell over this city. She was so glad that she got to get away for the weekend with Logan. They hadn't spent time alone together in a while. "The city is so beautiful during the winter and at night," Rory told Logan as she snuggled up next to him as they walked down the street toward Rockafellar Center. Logan put his arm around Rory and pulled her close to him.

"It's not as beautiful as you are."  
Rory blushed and kissed him on the cheek, "Why thank you, Mr. Huntzberger."

Rory and Logan watched the ice skaters for a little while, Logan was going to propose then, but he got a little nervous, so he decided on the way back, he would propose, "You're quite welcome. So are you up for ice skating?"

"Absolutely," Rory answered as Logan took her hand and led her down the stairs.

They rented skates and skated under the trees and stars. She loved how there were people all around watching them, even if she wasn't the most graceful skater. After an hour, the decided that they would get something to eat, so they returned the skates.

As the headed up the stairs talking and laughing, they heard a female voice say, "Logan? Logan Huntzberger?"

Logan and Rory looked up to see a tall, thin, blond-haired girl staring at them.

"It really is you. I thought I saw you skating," the girl said. Rory was very surprised to see her, they hadn't seen her since one of her grandmother's parties a few years back.

"Hello, how are you?" Logan asked nervously.

"Fine and yourself?" she responded as she hugged Logan.

Rory felt very uncomfortable because she saw the look on Logan's face and realized that he wasn't over her. She began to get frustrated. Rory had been standing there silent while the two of them reminisced and spoke about what they have been doing since they last saw each other.

She was extremely infuriated with Logan that she walked away from the two of them. She didn't understand why Logan didn't introduce her again, at all.

Before going back to the hotel, Rory walked around the city for a while. The city was no longer beautiful to her any longer. So she then decided to walk back to the hotel and wait for Logan.


	6. The Encounter

Logan and the blond-haired girl continued to talk, then Logan says, "Well, we must be going."

"Who is _we_?" The girl said as, Logan turned around and Rory was gone.

"Rory?" Logan called out.

"Logan, she's been gone for a while now," she paused. "Let's go and get some coffee and we can talk more. It's starting to get cold."

"No," Logan said sternly, "and why didn't you tell me?"

"She's no good for you, Logan."

"No, she just better than you and you're jealous. You are thinking the way my parents thought until they realized that I would do anything for her, and now you've ruined the special night that I had planned with her," Logan told her.

"Excuse me, how did I ruin it?" She asked nastily.

"You didn't tell me that she left," Logan said madly.

"Well you didn't even realize that she had left. What does that say? You were too engrossed in our conversation, to realize that she left you."

"Whatever, I'm gone," Logan said as he stormed away from her.

Logan became mad at himself because he knew that she was right, there felt like something was still between them. But he knew that he was in love with Rory and still he wanted to marry her. Now he was just afraid that he had screwed up everything, but he was hoping that she would forgive him.

He began to walk faster through the streets of Manhatten, he dialed her cell phone and he got no answer. It was then, Logan began to worry about the woman that he loved.  
Finally after an hour of searching the city streets, he decides to head back to the hotel to see if she is there.

* * *

As he was about to walk around the corner, Logan felt someone grab his shoulder and something pushed against his back. "Don't move or I'll shoot," the deep voice told him.

Quickly he jumped and turned around, punching the guy in the face. They begin to scuffle, punches are thrown in both directions. Logan suffers a bloody nose and a bruised eye. As they scuffle Logan is pushed to the ground, then kicked repeatedly in the ribs and back. Logan then drifted into a semi-conscious state and that's when the mugger took his wallet and ran off.

Logan drifted in and out of consciousness until he got up about 2 hours later. He managed to get up, then asked the doorman to help him into the hotel. The doorman asked if he wanted him to call the police, he told him he'd call as soon as he got to his room. Then Logan made his way for the suite.


	7. The Truth

Rory had fallen asleep on the bed while she was waiting for Logan to return from his conversation. She was very frustrated with him, so when she heard the key in the lock, she did not get up to open the door.

Logan made his way over to the bed then he sat down next to her with his back facing her. He checked his pockets to make sure that the ring was still in his coat pocket, which it was. Then he heard Rory ask, "Where have you been?" She asked him still not looking at him.

Logan then faced her then said, "Rory, I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Rory quickly jumped up because Logan had not called her Ace, but her actual name which must have meant that it was important.

Rory looked at Logan, "Logan, oh my god! Are you all right? What happened? Did you call the police?"

Rory came around the side of the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Not really," he answered as he wiped away the blood from his nose, "I was coming around the corner and some guy attacked me. He beat me up then he took my wallet. It had everything in it. I didn't call them either because I wanted to get up here first, so you wouldn't worry about me."

"Logan, I am so sorry. Let me call the police, get them her and we'll call the band and the credit card companies to get them stopped immediately." Rory told him as she went over to the phone and called the police.

Logan nodded then he leaned back on the bed. Rory was on the phone with the dispatcher and told her where the police could find them and what had just happened. The dispatcher told her that they would be there shortly with an ambulance to take Logan to the hospital to get checked out.

After she got off of the phone with the dispatcher, Rory looked at Logan and he was passed out on the bed.

Rory then called the bank and no sooner did she get off the phone with them, then did she hear banging on the door, which made Logan jump up, "Police, open up."

Rory let the police in with the EMT's to check Logan out. Logan filed a report then he was put onto a stretcher to be placed in the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.


End file.
